Cold Drinks on a Summer Day
by Anti-Emo
Summary: When a bar fight goes wrong, Gray ends up spending some extra time with the lovely Mirajane. Multi-part story! Wow!


**(A/N: I don't even know how this came to be.. This will be a multi-part, maybe 3 chapter story. It deviates from my beloved Gruvia, but it's happening, and you will deal with it.)**

Really, it should've been like every other day. A quiet morning at Fairy Tail erupted into a brawl as the resident hotheads met in a torrent of fire and ice.

"Dammit Natsu! I wouldn't have missed my rent if you hadn't burnt down that building!" Gray swung a massive ice-hammer, which the Salamander deftly ducked under.

"How is it my fault that the building was so flammable? Do you apologize to every blade of grass you freeze, Ice Princess?" A flaming uppercut was quickly side stepped. The ice mage grabbed Natsu's arm and swung him roughly into the ground.

"Grass doesn't cost money, idio-" Gray was cut off as Natsu brought him to the ground in a grapple.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Lucy looked on with a mixture of exhaustion and amusement. "Honestly, those two... It's way too early for this, right Mira?"

The lovely white-haired bartender turned from the sink with a smile. "You get used to it eventually, Lucy-san."

"But don't you ever get tired of them making more work for you?" Lucy winced as a particularly clean punch sent Gray reeling.

"Master pays me depending on how much I clean and fix around here. It's really not a big problem. Besides," Mirajane looked at the duo affectionately, "they kind of remind me of when we were all kids."

Lucy sighed. She should have figured that if this was going to bother her friend, it would've done so a while ago.

A loud slamming signaled the arrival of the Fairy Tail's peacemaker. "Gray! Natsu! You idiots!" Erza shouted from the opened front door.

"Huh?" The ice-make wizard halted mid-swing, only to be haymakered by his opponent. "Yeah! You stupid ice queen! You can't afford to turn your back on me!" Natsu pumped his fist victoriously.

"You sonuva-" Gray lifted a chair and tossed it with all of his might at his pink-haired rival. Unfortunately, Erza had other ideas, grabbing Natsu by the collar and pulling him out of the impact zone. The chair soared straight past his target.

"Shit." Gray breathed as the chair flew into the bar area and crashed straight into Mirajane's back at full force.

The take-over mage fell to the ground with a small yelp, hitting her head against the the counter on the way.

Lucy stood with a start, knocking over her cup. "Mira!"

Gray swore he could hear a pin drop as all eyes moved to him.

The crimson haired fairy queen advanced on him with a fury he'd rarely seen. Natsu behind her looked torn between wanting to laugh at Gray's upcoming beating and concern for Mirajane. Lucy was scrambling over the counter to help her friend.

"I, I..." Truth be told, he wasn't even frightened of Erza at the moment. The looks of disapproval from Macao and Wakaba, Elfman's furious advance... None of it really mattered. He'd never hurt Mirajane in his life. A painful grip enclosed his heart. He hurt one of his oldest friends, and it was entirely his fault.

Gray looke up to see a fist flying into his cheek. His neck twisted painfully from the blow, the mage not even bothering to try and roll with the punch. Elfman yelled angrily at Gray as he slumped to the ground. "Gray! You bastard! Of all the unmanly things to do...!" The giant turned to check on his sister.

But the mage was lost in his own head. "Mira... is Mira okay?" He asked, more to himself than anyone. A painful yank brought him face to face with a seething Erza. "You knocked her out cold with your stupid fighting!" A surge of anger rose in his chest.

"You're the one who moved that flame-brain out of the way!" It sounded weak even as he said it.

Erza shook him roughly. "You shouldn't have been fighting to begin with! Not in here, anyway! You threw that chair _hard_ Gray! What if you gave her a concussion?!"

His mouth moved to reply, but the words died on his lips.

Gray felt his blood run cold. A concussion? He strained to look past the redhead, but Erza was having none of it. She brought him eye to eye. "You will make this right. You will apologize to her right away. And if I catch you fighting with that flaming idiot over there, I will make you pay!"

But as he watched Elfman carry his sister into the backroom, fighting was the last thing on his mind.

"It looks like the swelling is going down. There shouldn't be a concussion... Your ice is doing wonders." Levy smiled as she looked over the sleeping bartender. Gray said nothing, only continuing to lightly massage Mirajane's head with icy fingers.

The bookworm frowned.

The look in her friend's eyes brought back unpleasant memories. She bit her lip in determination. "Gray," she reached out and pulled one of his hands back. "Gray, listen to me... look at me." Dark blue eyes met hazel. "It was an accident. People, they make mistakes, Gray." He looked away. "I know that you keep your precious people close and locked away in your heart. You really love Fairy Tail," Levy smiled, "even if you have a hard time showing it."

Gray snorted, but the slight twitch of his lips gave himself away.

"Don't worry, Gray. Mira will be up again soon. I don't think she'd like you moping around like this. You don't want to make her _cry_ again, now would you?" The ice-mage blushed and mumbled something. Gray making the resident bartender cry was a running joke in Fairy Tail. No one really knows why it is always him, but it always made him feel guilty and uncomfortable.

As Levy left, Gray looked at the wall clock. 12:11 P.M. It's been four hours.

He sighed. "I feel like a real jackass."

With nothing but the ticking of the clock and his thoughts, his mind began to drift back to when he'd first met the Strauss family. The young white-haired firecracker that Mira was... Gray chuckled. He'd thought that she was cute, but far too rough and tumble for his liking. It wasn't until Lisanna that she'd become the Mirajane he was now accustomed to.

No, the Mirajane he knows now is completely different. Every winter, Mirajane would spend a little extra time with Gray at the bar. Winter brought on lots of things for the young Fullbuster. Memories, dreams, and emotions. The snowy landscapes and chilling winds were where he felt most at home, but with them came memories of lives lost. Mira never asked what happened in his past. Instead, she'd come and talk with him about the guild, or her family, or what kind of food she wanted to make. It was a breath of fresh air; the most welcome distraction he could ask for. Conversation is never forced with her. When he feels down, she is his go to person, as she is for many of the guild members. Still, Gray thinks that she knows him better than almost everyone else in Fairy Tail.

Images of her smile and her deep blue eyes came to mind, and he shook it off with a blush.

His eyes looked over her face. She had milky smooth skin, perfect cheekbones, a small straight nose... It's hard to imagine she is an S-class mage. Gray gently brushed some of her hair from her eyes. It wasn't often he got to see her looking so relaxed. If anyone deserved rest, it was her. Mirajane was always working hard for everyone. It's almost like she never slept.

But it was that same drive and persistance that made her the lovable Mirajane.

"It's easy to see why there are so many guys after you," He muttered to himself, despite the red dusting his cheeks.

Mira's lips parted as she exhaled. She turned to her side, facing him, and lightly breathed out "Gray," as she did.

His eyes widened. "Mira...?" He whispered. The man kneeled in front of the bed. "Mira? Are you okay?"

The girl moaned the moan of a person who's sleep is interrupted. "Wha-?" Her eyelids fluttered, blue eyes coming into focus. "Gray? What happened?" She mumbled.

Gray couldn't keep the smile from his face. "Mira, you're alright!" He slumped back into his chair, sighing in relief. "I'm so glad..."

"Alright?" Mira stretched, still laying down. "Did something happen?"

The mirth disappeared from his face. "Y-yeah." He came back to his knees, and took one of her hands. "I'm so, so, sorry Mirajane."

Her eyes widened. "Sorry? For what Gray?" She tried to sit up, whimpering as a sharp pain lanced through her back. "Did I get into a fight? Is everyone okay?"

"Mira..." Gray could only feel more guilty. Even now, she was only thinking of others.

"Actually," he paused, reluctant to go on. "It... It was me."

"You?" He looked down, studying the patterns on the wood floor.

"Yeah. I was in a fight with Natsu and things got out of hand, and..."

Silence reigned for a few moments.

Mira's hand turned over in his and gave it a squeeze. Gray didn't look up, scared to see her angry and disappointed face.

"Gray." Her voice was neutral.

He only grit his teeth, feeling shame and embarassment. _I'm such a child! Fighting with that idiot like we're kids!_

"I'm so sorry, Mira. I would never hurt you on purpose. I would never hurt you at all," he stumbled over his words.

Her hand left his, coming to rest at the base of his chin. He felt his head being lifted until her eyes met his. She gave him her sweetest smile.

"It's okay Gray. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. It was just an accident." One look into those blue pools and he knew she was being completely honest.

And that just made him feel worse.

"Really, Mira?" He said in disbelief. "You couldn't at least, you know, slap me? Or yell at me?"

Mirajane looked confused, as if the reaction never occured to her. Gray chuckled. "You really are perfect."

The white-haired girl lightly gasped and blushed. The ice mage clasped a hand over his mouth.

"I mean... I... Errr..." Gray struggled. It wasn't just what he said, but the way he said it. It was earnest, and there was a touch of something else. There was no way he could play it off as a joke or take it back now.

Always the angel, Mira decided to bail him out. "Were you here taking care of me this whole time?"

"Y-yeah."

"Thank you," she said softly.

Another silence fell upon them.

"Here, let me help you up." Gray rose and encircled her waist. Mirajane wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gray straightened up, trying his hardest not to react to Mira's intoxicatingly flowery scent. She winced and suppressed a whimper.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just my back... Did I fall on it or something?"

"Actually it was a chair."

"..."

"Yeah. Sorry."

Gray released her, almost reluctantly. The linger wasn't unnoticed by Mira, who was swaying and trying to gather her balance.

The man gave her an apologetic smile.

"I think... I think I'll be fine in a few more hours. Thank you for taking care of me, Gray," she said sincerly.

"Levy helped me quite a bit, actually. She's quite the nurse," he admitted.

"I'll be sure to thank her too then."

"Are you sure that there's nothing I can do to make it up to you?"

Mirajane paused. The man stood by the doorway, still looking uncomfortable and guilty. She KNEW Gray. He was loyal and protective to a fault. What is just an accident to Mira is likely weighing heavily on him. _Poor guy..._

She brought a finger to her mouth in mock thought. "Welllllll," she drew out for effect, "I think that there is SOMETHING you could do for me."

"Anything," He replied seriously.

"Help me with the bar tomorrow?" She winked.

"Gladly."

Mira stretched her back and began walking out, lightly brushing his hand with her's and leaving that wonderful scent as she went. Gray subconsciously inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Gray." She closed the door on her way out.

_Well, things could've gone much worse. Spending the day with Mira might not be so bad._


End file.
